leagueoflegendsfandomcom_ca-20200214-history
Informació del joc
League of Legends (sovint abreujat com LoL) és un videojoc de gran interès internacional què es va inaugurar el 27 d’octubre de 2009. Actualment hi ha més de 100 milions de persones registrades per tot el món. És un videojoc MOBA (Multiplayer Online Battle Arena), també és un videojoc d’estratègia en temps real i acció, creat per Riot Games. El videojoc va ser per la companyia Microsoft Windows, però seguidament es va fer una beta per a MacOS. Es creu que està inspirat en el videojoc Dota i també el videojoc Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. A l'octubre de 2012, comptava amb 70 milions de jugadors registrats. Per a març de 2013 es va registrar un pic de 5 milions de jugadors connectats al mateix temps a tot el món. És un joc d'alta competitivitat sent un dels jocs més populars dels esports electrònics (e-sports). El dia 12 de novembre de 2018 acabà la temporada 8, i les recompenses s'enunciaren. En quedar en la divisió “diamant” com Deo2, per exemple, aconseguiràs una “skin” victoriosa com a premi. JOC General Els jugadors (“invocadors”) s’enfronten en dos equips que poden arribar a ser de 5 persones. Abans de començar la partida, els jugadors han d'escollir un personatge (“campió”) durant la “fase de selecció de campions” en el que al acabar la fase de selecció començarà la partida i jugaran amb aquell campió durant tota la partida. Des de 2017 hi ha un selecció de 138 campions disponibles. Els jugadors de cada equip apareixen en la seva respectiva àrea del mapa, dins de la seva base, situades totes dues diametralment oposades. És a la base de cada equip on es troba el seu nexe. L'objectiu del joc, i el que determina l'equip guanyador, és destruir el nexe de l'equip rival. En tots els escenaris, a excepció de Dominion i altres escenaris de joc temporal, prèviament cal accedir a la base enemiga eliminant els seus inhibidors que alhora són protegits per torretes distribuïdes al llarg de les línies. En cada base apareixen cada 30 segons onades de súbdits ("minions"), personatges no jugadors d'inferior atac i vida, els quals avancen per les línies recolzant els setges. A la jungla (seccions que no formen part ni de les bases ni dels carrils) hi ha criatures neutrals que es mouen poc o gens de la seva posició i que apareixen i reapareixen de tant en tant, alguns dels quals ofereixen bonificacions (buffs en anglès) temporals o permanents. Cada jugador pot matar súbdits, torretes i campions enemics, així com criatures neutrals, per obtenir or i experiència (farm en anglès). Amb l'or es compren objectes per augmentar estadístiques (atac, defensa, vida, etc.) i amb els nivells es milloren les habilitats del campió. Passats 20 minuts de partida, és possible realitzar una rendició. Qualsevol jugador pot iniciar la votació (prenent com un vot a favor) i en acabar la mateixa el 70% de l'equip ha d'estar d'acord (4 jugadors de 5). Si una petició de rendició ha estat rebutjada s'han d'esperar 3 minuts per poder demanar una altra; mentre que si la rendició ha estat aprovada, el nexe propi s'autodestrueix, acabant així la partida en una derrota. Es va desenvolupar una versió beta del joc per a MacOS, que es va cancel·lar en setembre de 2011, per no poder arribar als estàndards de qualitat de la versió per Windows. Modes de joc i matchmaking League of Legends és un joc basat en sessió. Matchmaking es basa en la mitjana d'un Elo ocult que es representa mitjançant un sistema de lligues on obtens punts si guanyes partides o en perds en cas contrari (la quantitats de punts obtinguts va en funció de l'Elo ocult). Actualment el joc es pot jugar en quatre modes diferents: tutorial, la pràctica normal i classificats. *'Tutorial:' és el mode de joc en què es dirigeixen nou jugador de la primera vegada que iniciï el joc. Es tracta d'una sessió privada del joc en línia on els jugadors se'ls ensenya els controls bàsics i els objectius del joc. *'Custom': és un mode que permet als jugadors crear manualment sessions personalitzades joc que altres jugadors es troben en una llista de partit i unir-se. Els jugadors poden afegir campions controlats per l'ordinador (brossa), establir una contrasenya, i establir el nombre màxim de jugadors en els jocs personalitzats. *'Co-op vs AI' és un mode on els jugadors s'emparellen ja sigui sol o com a part d'un grup contra un equip de robots. En l'actualitat, aquest mode només està disponible al mapa 5v5, d'aparellaments. Els jugadors poden escollir entre principiant o dificultat intermèdia. *En el joc normal ', els jugadors cua a l'automàtica de match-making servei ja sigui sol (sola) o com a part d'un grup. El servidor crea automàticament un joc i els intents d'omplir amb jugadors d'una manera que ambdues parts tenen una probabilitat del 50% per guanyar. Els jugadors són avaluats en un amagat Elo sobre la base dels resultats del mode normal dels partits que participen, i el servidor d'aplicacions que la qualificació per al futur de matx-making. Només la victòria compta quan el jugador es mostra en públic en el mode normal, les pèrdues i Elo no es mostren. Es disputa a l'Esquerda de l'invocador *El mode '''Ranked '''es va posar a disposició dels jugadors de nivell 20 i superior en la primera temporada va començar oficialment el 13 de juliol de 2010, però va ser canviat més endavant a ser disponibles per als jugadors de nivell 30 (els jugadors poden fer cua per a Ranked si són més de nivell 20, però només si estan en un equip organitzat). Tot i que aquesta manera juga molt com el mode Normal, hi ha dues diferències principals. En primer lloc, el joc utilitza el mode prohibició en el qual cada equip pot prohibir tres campions del joc (de manera que aquest campions no poden ser usats pels jugadors) i els dos equips no poden jugar amb el mateix campió (de manera que si l'equip A pren Ezreal, l'equip B no pot prendre Ezreal) A més també pots veure les seleccions de campió enemigues abans que comenci el joc real (perquè un equip pot organitzar-se en funció dels enemics als que s'enfronten). En segon lloc, una classificació exclusiva, visible es calcula en funció del rendiment del jugador en partides igualades. El jugador es col·loca en l'escala d'acord a la seva qualificació, i els millors equips en l'escala de l'oportunitat de competir en el "$ 1.000.000 Final Mundial" al final de la temporada. *'Aram (A'll '''R'andom 'A'll 'M'id): és un mode per a jugadors que es desbloqueja al ser nivell 7 on només hi ha un camí i has d'anar destruint torretes fins que arribes al nexe enemic, que has de destruir per a guanyar. Les partides són de 5 contra 5 i els campions utilitzats són escollits aleatòriament. . *'''Nous modes que es van implementant durant cada Temporada però que no són permanents. Consisteixen en modificacions de la jugabilitat i/o en els equips (nombre de jugadors dins d'una partida, o en l'elecció dels personatges) però en els mateixos mapes del joc, i sempre amb l'objectiu de destruir el Nexe. *'URF/ARURF' (U'ltra '''R'apid 'F'ire/'A'''ll '''R'andom 'U'ltra 'R'apid 'F'ire): Mode de joc temporal que ha guanyat molta popularitat entre la comunitat. Són partides de 5 contra 5 a l'esquerda de l'invocador amb beneficis permanents per tots els jugadors, com una gran reducció del refredament d'habilitats, augment de la velocitat d'atac o guanys d'or. Tradicionalment només estava disponible els dies posteriors a April's Fools, tot i que va canviar el 2016, entrant en el sistema de modes de joc en rotació. També el 2016 es va rebatejar com a ARURF i els campions van passar a ser seleccionats aleatòriament, d'un mode similar a ARAM. Mapes de joc per seleccionar League of Legends conté quatre mapes principals, cada un amb diferents terrenys, objectius i condicions de victòria, així com diversos ”objectes” i “encanteris de invocador”. • ''Esquerda del Invocador'' (Summoner Rift en anglès): Dos equips de cinc integrants competeixen amb l'objectiu de destruir el nexe de l'equip rival en un mapa de tres carrils. També hi ha una jungla amb diversos llocs o “campaments” amb monstres que atorguen poders addicionals per a qui els caça. ''Bosc Retorçat''' (Twisted Treeline'' en anglès''): Dos equips de tres integrants competeixen amb l'objectiu de destruir el nexe de l'equip rival en un mapa de dos carrils. Hi ha una jungla amb alguns campaments de criatures que pots matar.[8] • 'Abisme dels Gemecs' (Howling Abyss'' en anglès''): Dos equips de cinc integrants competeixen amb l'objectiu de destruir el nexe de l'equip rival en un mapa d’un carril. No hi ha cap jungla. No pots recuperar vida a la base ni pots comprar objectes sense haver mort primer, hi ha unes zones on apareixen curacions. • 'Cicatriu de Cristall' (Crystal Scar'' en anglès''): Dos equips de cinc integrats compleixen l’objectiu de destruir el nexe de l’equip rival mitjançant la captura de torretes, cal destacar que és l’únic mapa circular en tot el joc, les vores del mapa consten amb les 5 torres repartides i en la part central hi ha situada una “petita” jungla, però sense monstres neutres i amb bonificacions de velocitat i salut. Aquest mapa es va eliminar del joc, ja que el jugava molt poca gent, però tot i així encara en consta la seva presencia amb el mode de joc Ascension que utilitza aquest mateix mapa amb algunes modificacions. ROLS Cada campió (personatge del joc) té habilitats i característiques i classes definides pel joc, com en un joc de rol. Són sis classes de campions: • 'Lluitador o bruiser: Especialitzat en combat proper. Combinen objectes de dany amb objectes d'aguant. També se'ls coneix com "offtanks". • ''Tirador o marksman'': Especialista en atac a distància. La seva funció consisteix generalment en aplicar un fort DPS ("damage per second" o mal en el temps) sobre lequip enemic. És el més adequat per matar els enemics més resistents. En l'argot entre jugadors es coneixen com a "AD Carry". • ''Mag'': Especialitat en habilitats i dany màgic. Aporten molt mal explosiu i normalment en atacs d'àrea, que permet netejar fàcilment onades de súbdits i realitzar molt mal en poc temps en batalles 5 contra 5. • ''Assassí'': Especialitzat en eliminar als jugadors de l'altre equip, també anomenat carry. (normalment l' AD carry o el "midlaner" enemic) (encara que això suposi morir ell també). • ''Tanc'': Especialitzat en resistència. La seva missió és absorbir la major quantitat de dany possible. • ''Suport (support)': Especialitzat en donar suport al seu equip (normalment en forma de control de masses) i aportar visió al mapa mitjançant guardians de visió (wards). Un campió pot tenir més d'un rol, per així complementar el seu equip i encara que cada campió ja té el seu paper per defecte, depenent de les seves característiques poden usar-se en diferents posicions de joc. La zona predeterminada on es troba el suport es la linea d'abaix (bot lane). Funcionament de la partida L'objectiu de les partides és senzill: destruir el nexe enemic. En el cas de l'esquerda de l'invocador, per tal d'aconseguir això, els diferents campions han d'escollir un de tres camins diferents (o carrils) per tal d'atacar el seu enemic als seus punts més dèbils. Ambdós equips tenen els seus carrils defensats per nombroses torretes; cada torreta té més força a mesura que s'apropa al seu propi nexe (sent així les primeres a ser destruïdes les més dèbils i les més fortes les que protegeixen el nexe) i per poder destruir una torreta en un mateix carril s'ha de destruir abans l'anterior a aquesta. Cooperar i treballar en equip és un requisit imprescindible per l'èxit, ja que és fàcil, si hom es troba sol, sigui emboscat per jugadors enemics. És un camp en el qual lluiten 5 campions de cada equip per a poder destruir el nexe enemic s'acostumen a seguir uns rols establerts, però no obligatoris. Els rols són els següents: ADC (Attack Damage Carry) es caracteritza per fer atacs a distància de dany físic (Attack Damage),al seu carril és l'encarregat de matar els súbdits i a les batalles d'equips és l'encarregat de fer el màxim dany possible. És acompanyat d'un ajudant, anomenat Support el qual s'encarrega que l'ADC pugui fer la seva tasca, acostuma a posar guardians de visió i és l'encarregat que tot l'equip funcioni correctament. Ambdós van al carril més avall possible anomenat Bot. Després, al carril del mig, hi va el bruixot de l'equip (MID). Té una funció similar a la del ADC però aquest acostuma a ser un campió el qual fa dany màgic i aquest actua sol al seu carril. Després al carril superior (TOP), on freqüentment hi va un tanc, la seva funció acostuma a ser absorbir el màxim dany possible i així protegir a l'equip (especialment al ADC i al MID).Per últim una de les funcions més difícils és la del Jungler, aquest no va a cap carril sinó que actua per la "jungla" que és la zona de monstres neutrals que queda coberta per la boira de guerra. Allà hi podem trobar els llops, els fantasmes i d'altres criatures més útils com el gòlem, el llangardaix, que donen avantatges de color blau i vermell respectivament, el drac, que dóna 190 d'or a cadascun dels integrants de l'equip i el baró nàxor, el més poderós però el que dóna més recompensa, ja que dóna 300 a cada un dels membres de l'equip i un avantatge en dany i regeneracions, tot i que per a poder matar a aquests dos últims normalment es necessita a tot l'equip. La funció del jungler és ajudar mitjançant emboscades als carrils de l'equip obtenint així morts enemigues relativament fàcils. Els junglers poden ser tant campions tancs com campions assassins. Característiques *19000 unitats de distància de l'obelisc de nexe fins a l'altre obelisc de nexe (Mesurat amb el "ultimate" de Caitlyn). *Tres carrils per arribar a la base enemiga. *Un bosc poblat per monstres neutres de diferent duresa, el més dur el qual proporciona avantatges individuals pel vostre equip sencer. *Potents torretes que defensen àrees claus en el mapa, les quals hauràs d'afrontar a més dels vostres enemics si vols aconseguir la victòria. *Un riu en territori neutre que divideix el mapa en dues meitats, permetent fer dreçera entre els carrils. *Dues bases a cantonades oposades del mapa, on hi ha una botiga, el nexe, dues torretes centrals per defensar el nexe, i tres inhibidors coberts amb una torreta cadascú. Comunitat a moderació es duia a terme a través d'un sistema democràtic conegut com el Tribunal. En aquest sistema, els jugadors que presentaven informes (aquells reportats) eren revisats per altres jugadors en una base de cas per cas. Els jugadors havien de revisar i després presentar les seves impressions de la legalitat del comportament demostrat. Un consens feia a la decisió final. És notable que els jugadors no eren capaços de prohibir permanentment a través d'aquest sistema, ja que «totes les prohibicions permanents es distribueixen de forma manual». Els revisors rebien una qualificació de justícia sobre la base de la seva exactitud, en cas de triar l'opció correcta eren premiats amb punts d'influència. En l'actualitat, aquest sistema es troba desactivat. Actualment la moderació es porta amb un sistema de comprovació de reports (no se sap si existeix automatització). Quan un jugador presenta una actitud poc desitjable en una partida (insults, inactivitat intencionada) si és reportat, al cap d'un curt període de temps després de la partida (de l'ordre de 15 minuts), podrà patir greus penalitzacions al seu compte, com una suspensió total de 14 dies o la inhabilitació permanent del seu compte (mai més podrà accedir-hi), amb la consegüent pèrdua de tot el contingut (de pagament o no) adquirit, sense cap possibilitat de recuperar-lo, ni el mateix contingut ni part del diners que va utilitzar en aconseguir-ho. Tornejos League of Legends ha estat durant molt temps un focus de concurs públic. - El 2010 World, Cyber Games va organitzar un torneig de League of Legends a Los Angeles, en què diversos equips de la Xina, Europa i els Estats Units van competir. L'equip CLG d'Amèrica del Nord va guanyar el torneig, aconseguint un premi de $ 7.000. - El joc competitiu aconseguir noves altures en el primer campionat Mundial al juny de 2011. L'acte, celebrat a DreamHack a Suècia, EUA, va oferir 100.000 dòlars en premis. L'equip europeu Fnatic derrotar als equips d'Europa, EUA i Àsia per guanyar el torneig i va rebre EUA $ 50.000 en premis. Més d'1,6 milions d'espectadors van veure l'emissió de streaming de l'esdeveniment, amb un pic de més de 210.000 espectadors simultanis en una semifinal. - Després de la temporada 1, Riot va anunciar que EUA pagaria$ 5.000.000 al llarg de la temporada 2. D'aquests 5 milions, 2 milions es destinaran als socis de Riot incloent les principals associacions eSports IPL i altres. Altres 2 milions van a la temporada 2, eliminatòries i el campionat de Riot. La final d'un milió es destina a petits organitzadors que s'apliquen a Riot per albergar tornejos League of Legends. Després d'una sèrie de problemes de xarxa durant la temporada 2 en vigílies a les eliminatòries Mundial que van portar a diversos partits sent endarrerides, Riot va revelar el 13 d'octubre de 2012, que un client basat en LAN (Local Area Network) especial s'havia desenvolupat ràpidament, dissenyada per funcionar en entorns de torneig on els efectes de lag i altres problemes de xarxa poden ser perjudicials per a la correcta organització d'un esdeveniment. El client LAN es va desplegar per primera vegada durant els primers partits de quarts de final i semifinals jugat seguint els partits reprogramats, i va estar en ús durant les finals. El 13 d'octubre de 2012, l'equip professional de Taipei Assassins de Taiwan (TPA) va superar a Azubu Frost de Corea del Sud 3 a 1 a la final del Campionat del Món temporada 2, i ha afirmat que es van lliurar $ 1 milió en premis. A partir de 2013, League of Legends és el joc més popular dels esports electrònics a Corea del Sur. - El 23 de març de 2013, els estudis cinematogràfics a Roma va acollir la presentació italiana de League of Legends, més de 1.500 persones van estar presents, juntament amb els desenvolupadors de Riot Games, periodistes i diversos convidats. L'horari de la demostració incloïa un concurs de cosplay i un partit de desafiament entre dos equips italians. - El 19 d'octubre del 2014 es va realitzar la quarta edició del campionat mundial anomenat World Championship 2014 on van participar 16 equips per un premi de $ 2.130.000 de dòlars repartit entre els primers quatre llocs. La final de l'esdeveniment va ser realitzada en l'Estadi de la Copa del Món de Seül situat a la ciutat de Seül, capital de Corea del Sud on l'equip Samsung White va ser declarat guanyador vencent a l'equip Royal Horn. En finalitzar la gran final, el grup Imagine Dragons va interpretar la cançó "Warriors", una col·laboració entre Riot Games i Imagine Dragons per a aquest torneig. La transmissió de l'esdeveniment va ser vista per 27.000.000 de persones. Desenvolupador Riot Games va ser fundada per Brandon Beck (Riot Tryndamere) i Marc Merrill (Riot Ryze). Es va associar amb Steve "Guinsoo" Feak, el dissenyador anterior del popular mapa personalitzat Defense of the Ancients de Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne, i Steve "Pendragon" Mescon, l'administrador de l'antiga base de suport oficial per al mapa (www. dota -allstars.com) per desenvolupar League of Legends. Usant el DOTA original creat per Eul (el creador oficial del mapa Defense of the Ancients per Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos) com a base, Guinsoo dissenyador de "DOTA All-stars" inserint la seva pròpia barreja de continguts, ampliant considerablement el nombre dels herois, i l'addició de receptes, nombrosos articles i diversos canvis de joc. Guinsoo llavors va passar la versió 6 del mapa de DOTA All-stars a un nou desenvolupador, IceFrog. La idea d'un successor espiritual de Defense of the Ancients que seria el seu propi joc independent amb el seu propi motor, en lloc d'un altre mod de Warcraft III, va començar a materialitzar-se a la fi de 2005. League of Legends va néixer "quan un parell de membres de la comunitat de Dota molt actius creia que el joc era tan divertit i tan innovadora que representava la fresa d'un nou gènere i mereixia ser el seu propi joc professional amb característiques significativament millorades i els seus voltants- serveis de jocs ". Riot Games va obrir oficialment el seu càrrec al setembre de 2006, i en l'actualitat compta amb prop de 100 persones que treballen en League of Legends ", incloent la seva plataforma tecnològica robusta per atendre i gestionar el joc, així com un equip dedicat a les relacions amb la comunitat. " Segons Marc Merrill, en crear els diferents campions en el joc, en comptes de deixar la creació de campions a unes poques persones, van decidir obrir el procés de creació del campions per a tots en la companyia amb base a una plantilla on podien votar en el qual campions van fer en el joc. El joc estava en una beta tancada des del 10 de abril de 2009 al 22 d'octubre de 2009. A continuació, la transició a la beta oberta fins al llançament. Al març de 2013, Riot Games va llançar una versió beta d'un client d'OS X, a més del seu client de Windows. Categoria:Informació __FORCETOC__